


Oh My God, Daria

by Missy



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria and Stacey plus total shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God, Daria

“Oh my God, Daria!” Says Stacy when she and Daria bump into each other at Lawndale. It’s her ten year reunion- Daria’s become an editor, but Stacy’s impressed them all by becoming an English teacher. 

Daria pats her on the back and counts the minutes til the reunion’s over.

“Oh my God, Daria!” Stacy cries out when, four shots of vodka later, they find themselves rolling around in the well-used sheets of the nearest no-tell motel. 

Daria, muffled by the mild weight of Stacy’s sex, does nothing but push two more fingers into her wet entrance and throw her own tongue into the mix.

“Oh my God, Daria!” Stacy screeches when Daria finally makes an honest woman of her by giving her a copy of Emily Dickinson stuffed with a four-karat ruby ring.

Daria rolls her eyes. In a totally loving way.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Daria**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
